Muglita(tv series)
''Muglita ''is an American animated tv series that aired on nickelodeon on July 28, 2014.Muglita is created and designed by Natalie Villegas and Sandra Equihua. Cast Main cast * Muglita de la Rosa (voiced by Alanna Ubach) * Rico Santos (voiced by Rico Rodriguez) * Ella Santos (voiced by Tara Strong) Recurring cast * John DiMaggio - Mr. Robinson,Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle - Phoebe, Additional Voices * Jorge R. Gutierrez-Pancho Rodriguez * Kari Wahlgren - Mary Kate * Emily Osment - Deidre * Jessica Di Cicco - Bella Rodriguez , Additional Voices * Susanne Blakeslee - Librarian ** Greg Cipes - Horace , Emo kid ** Brian Doyle-Murray - Glenn ** Simon Helberg - Tony ** Maria Bamford - Jackie Slasherman ** Henry Winkler - Principal Henry *** Candi Milo - Lunch Lady Punicella,Hippie # 2,Additional Voices *** Will Forte - Hippie # 1 *** Skai Jackson - Madison *** Nika Futterman - Abbie *** Cheech Marin-Tito *** Tara Strong-Miss Collins, Additional Voices *** Carlos Alazraqui - Scraps Sanchez, Additional Voices *** Leigh Allyn Baker - Scary Cari *** Alyssa Milano - Lilah Rosette *** Tiffany Thornton - Nina Taylor Characters Main characters * Muglita De La Rosa: The main character, is a ghost, appearing as she did at the time of her death in her early life. Up until her death, she had been living with her dog Tito. Following her death, she haunted the house in which she and Tito had lived while she was alive, and which Muglita was feeding Tito bones. Muglita's ability to be seen and heard by normal people depends on her state of mind, although two normal siblings can always see her. * Rico Santos:Ella's older brother, is very outgoing and scared of Ella. He is very intelligent, mature and intuitive for his age and is often shown doing adult-like things. * Ella Santos: Rico's scary little sister. She is 11 years old. She's very similar to that of Gaz from Invader Zim and Heloise from Jimmy two shoes. * Pancho Rodriguez: Rico's 14-year old best friend who is overweight, worries a lot, and is easily distracted by morbid objects. It is also shown that Pancho can sing very well. Recurring characters * Darlene Santos: Rico's mother. She's works as a nurse in Rico's school, as she and her husband take their daughter Ella to compete in beauty pageants. She is very caring and protective of Rico. * Harold Santos: Rico's overcautious and neurotic father. He is usually cheery and easygoing but is also very anal about possible sources of danger. He also has an unhealthy ability to see and communicate with ghosts. * Penny and Lorraine Rodriguez: Pancho's parents. They own a Volkswagen Type 2. They are Hippies and lived in the 80s and have shown to have a deep Friendship with the Santos Family. * Bella Rodriguez: Pancho's older sister. She is a spiritualist. * Nina Taylor: She is a popular girl who is one of Rico's enemies. * Lilah Rosetti: She is the goth girl who has a gift to see and talk to ghosts like Rico and his dad.Rico helped her become normal, which made Nina jealous. * Principal Henry: He is the Principal of Fresh Valley Elementary School who loathes doing paperwork. * Phoebe: Rico and Pancho's classmate, one of Muglita's enemies.She is a pageant queen. However she is also apparently very bossy and high-strung and is shown to have very few friends. * Mr. Robinson: Rico's next door neighbor. A heavyset middle-aged bachelor with an effeminate personality. * "Freaky" Jackie Slasherman: A cute and sweet new resident of Fresh Valley of 14 years old. She became obsessed with slasher movies. * Glenn: A ghost gym teacher of Fresh Valley Elementary School. * Horace: Nina's friend. He has green hair that covers his face * Deidre: Rico and Pancho's frenemy and Horace's younger sister. * Mary Kate: One of Nina's friends. * Ms. Collins: Rico's teacher that stays in his face. Her catchphrase is "in your face" which is also on her license plate. * Tony: Rico and Pancho's classmate and another of Muglita's arch rivals. * Tito: A chihuahua who is Muglita's pet dog. * Scraps Sanchez: Muglita's deceased teacher. * Emo Kid: Emo Kid is a classmate of Rico and Pancho in Fresh Valley Elementary School. He dresses in black and purple and his hair is partly dyed purple. Episodes 1.Bebe Muerto Day / Muglita's new doll: While killing the students with a snake, Nurse Darlene accidentally kills Rico with an snake that turns him into an skeleton./ A high score in the school poetry test puts Muglita in the honors class where she is teased by a mean girl named Phoebe at first, but Phoebe is scared of Muglita's poem when they see her excellent poetry skills. 2.Rico in Love / Ella's room: Rico falls in love with a goth girl named Lilah Rosetti which makes Nina jealous./After Rico and Pancho accidentally redecorate Ella's room, turns out it is pink and girly stuff which make Ella upset. 3.The Ghost / Gothed with Talent:After Rico takes on Phoebe's bet to prove the existence of La Llorona, Principal Henry tell them a ghost story which causes the students going to the woods to be protected from La Llorona./Muglita challenges Phoebe to a beauty pageant. 4.Bully Attack /What's up with Ella:When Rico accidentally kills Tony's pet dog,Mr. Muffet, he is tried to raise Mr.Muffet from the dead./Ella begins to act strangely when Rico buys a girly dress. 5.Heat Blanket Muglita /Not Without My Cereal: Rico plans to go to a beach while they closed the old beach because it is too dangerous for people./Rico has to watch his sister, Ella, while waiting in the grocery line, in order to get his favorite cereal. 6.Civilization / Blood Drive:Rico tried to make his sister, Ella civilized in order to do it./There is a textbook shortage and to raise money to buy new dresses, Rico, Pancho and Muglita try to sell vampire cookies to compete against Phoebe. 7.Obsession For Slasher/Slumber Party:A new girl in the neighborhood named Jackie Slasherman sees Rico making a slasher movie./Rico helps Pancho get over his fear of corpses after watching horror movies. 8.Two Tons of Fun / Horror-Trauma:Rico,Pancho, and Muglita discover unsent love letters to Lunch lady Punicella by Scraps Sanchez, and they decide to coach him to ask Lunch lady Punicella out on a date./Zita Cornelius, a famous documentary filmmaker, comes to Fresh Valley elementary school,and focuses on Muglita, believing her to be an corpse, unknowing she's a ghost with long black hair, black pacifier, pale skin, and black clothes. 9.It's the Scary Old Custodian, Rico Santos /Dear. Diary:On Halloween, Rico goes into the living room to get a file for Principal Henry, and discovers the ghost of an old human student named Mora./Rico accidentally read Ella's Diary. 10.Dolled Up/Suzie's dirty secret:Rico goes to great lengths to conceal that he and Pancho were using Ella's voodoo dolls./Rico blackmails his bratty cousin with an embarrassing picture of her to gain access to her pool. 11.Muglita for president/Muglita's new room:Muglita enters the school elections and compete against Phoebe./When Rico and Pancho tried to give Muglita's room a makeover after Rico and Pancho accidentally redecorate Ella's room. 12.Dog day afternoon/Sister Act:Rico,Pancho and Muglita teach her pet dog Tito how to fetch. Tito accidentally fetches a zombie./Rico's excited when Ella is ready for a prestigious school. 13.Cheer Pressure / Driver's education:The Fresh valley Squad wants Muglita to cheer with them at the extreme cheerleading finals after one of the cheerleaders gets injured./Rico,Pancho and Muglita have to attend a driving school. 14.Adventures in Ghost Sitting/With a smile and a song:Rico and Pancho tried to babysit Muglita./Phoebe is extremely tired of Muglita's happy songs, so she orders a three headed dog to make people stop singing. However, Maggie reads a sad poem about a lost kitten, and suddenly Muglita doesn't feel like singing. 15.Baby of Everlasting Life/Corpse Little Baby:Muglita is cooing in bed with "Ghostly Syndrome". The Underworld doctors are not able to help Muglita, and she becomes a human being. Back in Fresh Valley, Muglita was a cheery and normal girl, but she ends up stopped singing by her jealous students. Muglita covers herself in the mucus that she produced when she was sick and becomes a ghost again./Ella's doll,Prisscilla died and the gang throws a funeral. 16.Glory Ghosts/Deathday Bashed:The gang get Phoebe kicked out of her prestigious club for elegant girls./Muglita's deathday is here, and everyone is coming to her party, and Phoebe is trying to get rid of a funeral outfit so she can have a pink funeral outfit.. Category:Wiki Category:Browse